O Diário da Hilary
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary sofreu uma grande perda há três anos atrás. Agora, três anos depois, ela decide escrever no diário o que aconteceu e como se sente. One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: **As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

**O Diário da Hilary**

**Dia 23 de Novembro de 2008**

Nem acredito que já se passaram três anos… sim, três anos desde a morte dele. Nunca me esquecerei daquele dia. Nós estávamos tão felizes com a vitória dele. Ele era o melhor, sim, o melhor blader de todo o mundo e provou isso várias vezes. Não acredito não que lhe fizeram… ele não merecia isso.

Há três anos, os Blade Breakers reuniram-se novamente. Ia haver outro Campeonato Mundial e desta vez eles estariam juntos de novo. Ficámos todos muito felizes. Finalmente estaríamos todos juntos, como nos velhos tempos.

Marcámos um dia para nos encontrar-mos todos. Todos iriam ter ao dojo do avô do Tyson. Eu fui das primeiras a chegar. Só lá estavam ainda o Tyson e o Daichi, que estavam a discutir naquela altura. Quando entrei no dojo, mandei-os calar e dei um soco no Tyson. Não o teria feito se tivesse sabido o que iria acontecer um mês depois…

O Max chegou pouco depois. Vinha sorridente como sempre. O Ray chegou a seguir. Sorriu a todos. Estava feliz por estarmos todos juntos de novo. O Kenny chegou pouco depois do Ray. Ele era o que morava mais perto do dojo, mas tinha ido fazer uns recados à mãe e por isso só tinha chegado naquele momento. Como sempre, trazia a Dizzi consigo. O Kai foi o último a chegar. Como sempre, não demonstrou grande entusiasmo por nos ver todos reunidos, mas nós sabíamos que no fundo, ele estava feliz

por nos ver todos juntos outra vez.

Falámos durante algum tempo. Depois os rapazes decidiram ir treinar. Eles lutaram várias vezes. O Max e o Ray foram vencidos muitas vezes, o Daichi e o Kai ainda tiveram algumas vitórias, mas o verdadeiro vencedor foi o Tyson.

O Campeonato Mundial começou. A primeira equipa que os Blade Breakers tiveram que enfrentar foram os White Tigers. O Max decidiu ficar de fora, porque os White Tigers eram em menor número. Como era de esperar, os Blade Breakers chegaram facilmente à segunda ronda do Campeonato.

Na segunda ronda os Blade Breakers depararam-se com os Majestics. Mais uma vez, um dos membros teve de ficar de fora, desta vez foi o Daichi. Os quatro Blade Breakers originais batalharam muito bem. O Tyson e o Robert, o Kai e o Johnny, o Ray e o Enrique, o Max e o Oliver, todos eles lutaram muito bem, mas a vitória final foi dos Blade Breakers. Os espectadores levantaram-se gritando o nome dos Blade Breakers. Eles estavam na final!

Sim, a final, foi por causa dela que o Tyson… o Tyson…

Naquele dia, pessoas de todas as partes do mundo vieram assistir ao combate entre os Blade Breakers e os Skull Crush. Nunca tínhamos ouvido falar deles, mas o facto de terem chegado à final, demonstrava que eles deviam ser poderosos. Não nos importámos muito com isso. Várias caras conhecidas vieram para apoiar os Blade Breakers. Os Psykicks, os Demolition Boys, até os Dark Bladers, entre muitos outros.

Nesse dia, antes do combate começar, fiz uma coisa que ainda nunca tinha feito: Abracei o Tyson, desejei-lhe boa sorte e dei-lhe um beijo. Sim, um beijo na boca. Ele ficou atordoado durante uns segundos, depois sorriu-me e afastou-se. Mal eu sabia que este beijo seria o primeiro e o último que daríamos.

Os Blade Breakers e os Skull Crush cumprimentaram-se. Ache que os membros dos Skull Crush eram muito estranhos. A equipa era constituída por quatro rapazes e uma rapariga. Todos eles usavam roupas pretas e todos tinham uma expressão maléfica. O líder do grupo, Slash, parecia especialmente malvado… e isso iria comprovar-se pouco tempo depois.

As batalhas começaram. O Max derrotou um dos membros do grupo. O Kai derrotou outro. O Daichi perdeu contra a rapariga e o Ray perdeu contra outro dos membros dos Skull Crush. Por fim, a decisão de vitória iria ser decidida pela batalha do Tyson contra o Slash. Eles combateram energeticamente. Por fim, o Slash foi derrotado.

A plateia explodiu em aplausos. Todos começámos a correr para o meio do estádio. Os Blade Breakers tinham ganho o Campeonato Mundial outra vez! Mas, foi nesse momento que aconteceu… o Slash, mostrava os seus olhos, cheios de ódio. Tirou uma pistola do bolso. O Tyson estava de costa para o Slash nesse momento, a ser felicitado pelos outros membros dos Blade Breakers. Eu gritei, mas foi tarde demais. O Slash puxou o gatilho. A bala acertou em cheio na cabeça do Tyson. O seu corpo caiu no chão, já sem vida.

E agora passaram-se três anos. Nunca me esqueci dele. O grupo não se desfez completamente, mas digamos que o Tyson era o elo de ligação entre todos nós. O Kenny continua na cidade, tal como eu. O Max decidiu ir viver para a América e já não o vejo há quase um ano. O Ray foi viver para a sua aldeia, com os outros White Tigers. Numa carta que me enviou, disse que estava a namorar com a Mariah. O Daichi decidiu ir fazer uma viagem pelo mundo há mais ou menos um ano. Nunca mais tive notícias dele. Quanto ao Kai, também está na cidade. Aliás, eu e ele namoramos agora.

Eu adoro o Kai e gosto muito dele, mas não é o mesmo sentimento que eu nutria pelo Tyson. Só espero que, um dia, conseguia esquecer a tristeza que ainda hoje sinto e viver a minha vida em paz. Mas, nunca deixei de pensar… se o Tyson fosse vivo hoje em dia… será que nós estaríamos juntos?

**Beijos da Hilary**

**E pronto, aqui está mais uma fic, desta vez uma tragédia, o que não é exactamente o que eu costumo escrever. De qualquer maneira, o que acharam da história? Boa, má? Gostaram, não gostaram? Mandem reviews para eu saber ok? Obrigado a todos os que leram a fic.**


End file.
